


8 cups of water

by alkabeee



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Rinne being Rinne, ask rinne he'd know, gays can't cook, honestly how do you fuck up rice, n like a tiny bit of kissin', no beta we die like men, rated T for the swearing, rice gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkabeee/pseuds/alkabeee
Summary: Niki honestly doesn't know why he had an inner spirit that told him he could trust Rinne with the easiest task of making rice. How the redhead managed to fuck it up, he doesn't know either.
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	8 cups of water

**Author's Note:**

> hi i hope you enjoy this crackshit :)

He doesn't know how it happened. He _really_ doesn't know what happened. But at least, he believes it wasn't his fault. Rinne-kun was just being careless is all. Maybe it was a bit of his fault too- but no, definitely Rinne-kun. A prodigy chef like Niki Shiina wouldn't have done it.

* * *

The grey-haired male had only just finished tying his apron when he heard footsteps pitter-pattering in an echo. Rinne was up earlier than usual-- if anything, he'd always come in perfect timing when Niki was done preparing breakfast. Though, he doesn't pay any attention, instead crouching down to find a pan from the cabinet. Niki placed the pan on the stove, kicked the cabinet shut as he opened the refrigerator for ingredients to start preparing what him and Rinne would be consuming for that morning. 

Had he just pulled out eggs and set them on the counter right beside the pan, heavy footsteps began to sound louder and louder until rough, warm arms circled around his waist. Niki paid no mind, after all this was what that idiotic redhead does every single morning. Until he feels the fucking tremendous weight slump onto him. "AIAIAIAI!-- Rinne-kun get off me! You're so heavy!!- My back's gunna break, idiot!" He yapped, "If you're waking up this early, at least have more energy! Otherwise, you should just go back to sleep!!" The shorter male groaned as he attempted to shove off the body leaning on him.

"Don' wanna~ Niki-kyun. This is kinda comfy, y'know?" he grumbled, breathing into Niki's scent with his nose buried deep in the other's nape. Niki sighed, "You're such a big baby, Rinne-kun." he said, before putting down the eggs and latching a hand on Rinne's back, hauling him through the doorway and into the living room. "If you're not gonna do anything but be half-asleep, just go to sleep!" Niki took a deep breath in of relief when the large weight on him finally was gone, and slumped on the couch.

"Hah? Niki-kyyuunn~~.. Yer no fun, I was just tryin' to get comfy with ya.~" the red haired male childishly whined.

"You're obviously not energized enough, go get some more sleep. And plus, it's way too early for you to even be awake! No wonder you're floating around like a ghost!" Niki scolded Rinne.

Rinne rubbed his eyes. "I w's just bein' a lil lazy.. Actually, could I help ya cook, Niki-kyun?~"

Niki, never thought he'd be hearing those words. The word coming from Rinne's lips.

_Cook_...no way.

"Rinne-kun. How could I _ever_ trust ya in the kitchen?!" the gray haired male argued.

"I won' try to mess anythin' up, I promise! And 'm really good at cookin' too! Yeah? Yeah? What'cha say, hmm?~"

Niki actually already knew the answer. There is no way in hell he'd trust Rinne in the kitchen. Ever.

"No. God knows what you'll do in there. Blow up my kitchen, that's all!" Niki replied, turning around.

He felt a hand tug on his ponytail, something Rinne just _loved_ to do.

"Rinne-kun, let goo! I have to make breakfast, don't I?" he cried. "Exactly! _We're_ makin' breakfast!" Rinne grinned like an idiot. At that sight, Niki's face fell. He wished he could.. he could.. like, pick Rinne up and throw him out the window! How tiring..!

After putting _some_ sort of thought into it, Niki decided to play his cards somewhat safe.

"I'll let you help a little bit." he replied. A tiny spark shot up his throat as he watched Rinne's grin grow even wider. And that could only mean two things-- Rinne was thinking of something terribly atrocious, or he was innocently (never innocent with Rinne) happy to be working with his partner in the kitchen. Even if it was a little bit.

"I'll let you do the easy stuff, though. 'Cause I've got nothing else that rookies like you can do." Niki stuck his tongue out of his mouth, thinking, before he walked back into the kitchen. Rinne sat up on the couch, yawning before standing up and following the shorter male. He stands next to the edge of the counter as Niki leaned back, eyes darting from the stove, to the neglected eggs on the counter, to the fridge, and the rice cooker on the opposite side of the counter.

"Rinne-kun, make some rice. Four cups."

"Yup!~~ Got it!" Rinne yipped right back, enthusiastically. Niki sighed in relief. From the looks of it, Rinne wasn't foreign to making rice. He just hopes that in Rinne's village, they at least taught kids how to cook rice. Using a Tiger rice cooker.

Niki refastened the strings of his apron once again as he tugs on his ponytail, making sure it wasn't loose, before cranking up the stove. With a dash of oil, and thirty seconds to heat up the small amount of oil, he turns in the corner of his eye to see Rinne taking the metal basket out of the machine and walking over to a bag of rice that sat neatly on the floor. Scooping in--

"How m'ny cups of rice?" Rinne asked as one hand dug deep into the bag to scoop up the rice in a small plastic cup while waiting for the other's response.

"Ah.. 4 cups." Niki repeated, before his neck turned back to his own focus in the kitchen. He heard a low hum from the redhead. 

Niki grabs the pan, tilting it to see if the oil was hot enough by watching if it slid fast on the pan. Deciding it was ready, he reaches over, grabs two eggs in each hand and cracks them into the pan flawlessly, tossing the shells into the garbage can behind him and eyes darting back to the pan, fingers working fast as he cracked another two into the pan.

While Niki's hands are occupied, he catches the sound of running water behind him. A faint grin makes his way onto his lips. Maybe he could trust Rinne with this after all. Over the sound of the running water, Niki could hear Rinne humming a small tune as he washed the rice.

Turning back to his own pan, his tongue sticks out as a habit when he's working. He heard swishing. Actually, this kind of atmosphere made the Shiina comfortable. It felt lively, and comforting. The feeling of an early 7AM morning spent cooking with your boyfriend felt a bit different, but it felt nice. It's about time that he finishes up the eggs that Rinne puts the water into the metal bowl and finally places it into the cooker, closing it and using his wet fingers to plug in the cooker.

There.. His hands are wet and he's gonna plug in an electric cooker. For starters, being electrocuted isn't all bad, but the surprise and fear factor outweighs the amount of pain that you actually feel. So when Niki shuts off the stove and stretches his arm, he catches Rinne's wet shiny hands holding the plug.

"!!! Ah, wait, Rinne-kun!--"

_**BZZZZ!** _

"Fucking shit! Oh my fuck!" Rinne cursed as the outlet suddenly lit up in sparks, and the redhead stumbled back in pain. "What the hell?!" Rinne whined as he held his burnt thumb. Niki almost burst out in laughter-- how could one be so dumb?!

Niki walked over, quickly dabbing a towel at the water near the outlet before safely plugging it in with dry hands. He turns back around, rag in hand as he wrapped it around Rinne's hand. "Hey, you idiotic biscuit Rinne-kun. Why'd you try to plug in that cooker when your hands are wet?! That's why you got electrocuted!" He grumbled, inspecting the taller man's burnt finger before walking him over back to the sink to run cold water over it.

"Ahnnn.. But, Niki-kyun, I still cooked the rice, yeah? Right! So ya should be proud!" Rinne flashed a grin, even though his thumb was throbbing with pain.

Maybe-- maybe it was a little cute to see Niki care so much. Niki cared, and his facial features grew softer and more focused on keeping Rinne's injury clean. Slim fingers working to keep the pain as low as possible, and to clean up any more burnt spots.

He looked like he cared so much.. The feeling sparked in his chest. It drew him closer-- and out of the corner of Niki's eye, he spotted Rinne huddling in.

"Rinne-kun? Keep still.. you need to keep burns in cold w-wa--!" Niki's lips were captured in a moment he hadn't seen coming. It wasn't a cliche heated kiss like the cringy ones Niki had seen in movies. It wasn't filled with some heavy wumpy lovey-dovey emotion either. It just felt comforting, and it made both males feel content. Rinne felt a chuckle rise in his throat as he felt Niki grin against him. Pulling away, he yawned.

"Thanks f'r the care." Rinne said as he took his hand back, the pain seemed to calm down and it just felt a little sore. Niki nodded, cupping Rinne's face to plant a soft peck on his lips until he heard a crack.

Or maybe.. a snap?

A repetitive whishing sound made itself known. Niki retracts his hands and steps back to look over behind Rinne. And his jaw, just nearly hits the floor.

Rinne blinked once, then _twice_ before turning to see what had Niki gapin' like a fish. 

There's a silence. Well, not exactly a silence. Because there's the splotch sound of water spewing out of the rice cooker, overflowing completely. The water splashes out and onto the counter, the floor, and almost near the outlet. Which Niki is grateful for, if the water hit the outlet again, he probably won't be able to save his kitchen this time.

Niki turns back to face the redhead. "Rinne-kun, I thought you said you knew how to make rice?!" Niki exclaimed. Rinne darts his eyes. "Well, well.. I've only seen people do that kinda thing on TV and shit.. I wanted to just mess 'round and see if I could actually do it." he shrugged.

The gray-haired chef slaps his forehead with his palm before walking over and yanking the top open. There was water up to the brim!

"Rinne-kun, how much water did you put?"

"Urh.. Like, 8 cups 'r some shit?" Niki's eyes bulged. "Seriously? 8 cups? You've got to be kidding..!" he cries out as he tries to pull out the plug out of the outlet, unfortunately the water was running down the wire and..

_**BZZZZZZZZZZZT!!!** _

"AIAIAIAIAI!!! That hurt!" Niki yelped as he stepped back. He succeeded in pulling the plug, though, part of his hand was burnt too.

Niki turned around and shot a glare at Rinne, who cheekily grinned. "Kyahaha~!" he cackled.

Though, the more Niki thought about it, it was kind of silly. And Niki couldn't help but laugh a bit, too.

The kitchen filled with giggles, a couple being so silly 'n' so foolish. It really _was_ funny. Eventually, they cleaned up the mess and Niki taught Rinne how to properly wash and cook rice. Rinne learned a new skill, Niki learned that Rinne needs to learn a bit more about the real world in the city, and they both learned that being electrocuted over rice wasn't all that fun.

Nevertheless, they had a nice breakfast of tofu, eggs and (properly cooked) rice. Mishaps in the morning that are caused by 8 cups of water can still result in a good morning.

**Author's Note:**

> was it good was it funny was it fluffy leave comments and let me know because they make me really happy ~~.


End file.
